<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lights in your eyes by PerriewinkleNerdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436673">Lights in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie'>PerriewinkleNerdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of Ethan and Claire's New Year's Eve party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lights in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! It's almost the end of this hellhole of a year. We're going out with a bang. It's basically fluff on fluff plus some mentions of adult situations. There's also Tobias and Ethan friendship (?I think?) because I want to see that.<br/>Happy New Year!<br/>- P &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who would have thought we’d ever get to do this again, huh?” Tobias snickered, pushing Ethan’s shoulder playfully. The other doctor scoffed, leaning away a bit with a hint of a grin.</p><p>“Old habits die hard, I suppose. I still can’t believe I actually let you talk me into this.” Ethan cleared his throat, straightening his back a bit as they both waited for the door to open. Right before they did, Tobias laughed.</p><p>“We both know that it’s not me that talked you into going to the New Year’s Eve party. It’s a promise of seeing Herondale.”</p><p>Before Ethan could protest, the door opened, revealing a slightly intoxicated Baz, who with a wide smile, threw both arms over their shoulders and dragged them inside. Ethan didn’t even try to argue, knowing damn well that any form of resistance would be futile with the cheery doctor.</p><p>“Happy almost New Year, guys! You’re just in time, we were about to turn on some music.” he walked them in, shutting the door behind them. “The food is right here, the drinks are over there. if you need anything, ask.”</p><p>And with that, he went into the crowd and the two doctors lost him. They exchanged a brief look, after which Tobias nodded and left Ethan alone, going to fetch himself a drink. That left Ramsey on his own, his eyes immediately scanning the room in search of the blonde doctor. He failed in his search, confusion clouding his mind for a brief moment. All of a sudden, his hand was grabbed by someone and he was spinning the other way around, his arms immediately full.</p><p>Claire rose onto the tips of her toes, guiding Ethan with her hand against his cheek into a soft kiss. His surprise melted away with each move of her lips, arms wrapping around her to pull her closer. With a low hum, he lost himself in her, reveling in the sparks of endorphins that her closeness elicited.</p><p>“Get it, Ramsey!” Tobias shouted, whistling loudly at the pair. Ethan waved his hand at him halfheartedly, returning it to Claire’s waist immediately after. The pair couldn’t hear the teasing calls of people surrounding them if they tried.</p><p>His hands wandered her body, seemingly with a mind of their own, but Ethan was very much aware of what he was discovering, from the lacy fabric of her top to the <em>very</em> short skirt that exposed her legs in the best way possible. Every single sane thought he might have had in that moment had disappeared, his mind overcome by her intoxicating smell and things she was doing to him with her hands in his hair.</p><p>He moved his lips to her cheek, caressing her face while she let some oxygen into her lungs. “I thought you said you wouldn’t come.” She breathed out heavily, the tips of her fingers dipping beneath the fabric of his shirt. His heart skipped a beat, his mind creating very suggestive images, far too risky for the place they were currently in. “Though, I have to say, I was hoping you would change your mind. I always wondered what it would be like to be wrapped in your arms as the new year started.”</p><p>Ethan’s groan was barely noticeable by others, the loud music, courtesy of Bryce, masking most of it. Claire, however, knew very well that it was there, smirking as she leaned away.</p><p>“You’re entirely too distracting.” He admitted, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear when they separated for good. She grinned, pulling him closer for a split second with a smirk.</p><p>“But you love it.”</p><p>“That I do.”</p><p>~</p><p>They moved to the spot holding drinks, talking quietly among themselves. Ethan’s face twisted in displeasure at the sight of various colorful drinks, much to Claire’s amusement. With exaggerated flourish, she poured him a glass of whiskey and presented him with it, grinning at the way his expression cleared up.</p><p>She’s never seen him this relaxed at the party. With his arm around her waist, they made rounds among party attendees. He told a joke or two, didn’t complain about the choice of music or about the noise level; Claire would even go ahead and say that he enjoyed himself. Months into their relationship, he seemed to develop some sort of an immunity to parties, or at the very least, learned to survive them with her help.</p><p>Bryce declared himself the DJ, not letting anyone else dictate what song was playing. He decided on a rather slow song, though it was anything but romantic; it was carried by desire, the rhythm begging their bodies to move.</p><p>Ethan was the one to initiate the dance, squeezing her hip before pulling Claire to the secluded corner of the room, their faces coming closer as the song rang in the air. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him to her. The proximity was enough to allow them to hear each other’s heavy breathing, the notion sending sparks of interest running down their spines.</p><p>“Pity we’re in the crowd.” He muttered into her ear, twirling her out and right back into his waiting arms, dipping her low towards the ground and throwing her back into his embrace, an inviting smirk on his features.</p><p>“What would you do if we weren’t?” Claire asked, wrapping her leg around his calf, her eyes sparkling playfully, challenging him to answer. Ethan’s hold on her tightened, their hips meeting in a suggestive manner as they danced.</p><p>“I would push you up against the wall.” He whispered hotly into her ear, taking great pleasure in the way her hands ran up his neck. “Brush that silly excuse of a skirt up your thighs and tease your skin until you were begging for more.” His words had an immediate effect on both of them, his breath losing its consistency, taking up an irregular beat instead, matching the rhythm of her heart. “Make you take my fingers until you couldn’t help but cry out my name-“</p><p>“Ramsey, either tone down with the flirting or get a room!” Tobias was the one to interrupt their inappropriate at the very least exchange, a shit-eating grin taking up his face. This time, it was Claire that smirked as she showed him her ring finger instead of her middle finger, her own spin of the rude gesture that wasn’t as offensive.</p><p>“I’d say you’re bothered by something.” Claire called out, twisting to face Tobias, letting Ethan’s arms fall around her hips. “How about some therapy?”</p><p>“I’d love to have some therapy with a woman as beautiful as you, but I already went down this road once. Our Ethan here doesn’t appreciate sharing.” He shot back, winking at her playfully. “Can’t blame him, though. I wouldn’t want to share you, either.”</p><p>“Lucky for me, I don’t have to.” Ethan pressed her against him, a proud smile residing on his lips. “I’m gonna be here as long as she wants me to.”</p><p>“You mean all the time, then. That’s a long time you’re signing up for.”</p><p>“We both know that I don’t mind that in the slightest.”</p><p>~</p><p>The more drinks they had, the bolder Claire was getting. She often joked about how she was going to dance on the table one of those days, but he always laughed at the idea as though it was a joke. Well, that day, it became apparent that it wasn’t a joke after all.</p><p>At one point of the evening, they separated. Ethan kept mostly to himself, taking his time to talk to his colleagues. In the meantime, Claire made rounds among her friends. She kicked their ass in beer pong, destroyed Rafael and Kyra in Just Dance (she winked at Ethan over her shoulder as the song ended, being rewarded with a warm hint of a smile from him) and annihilated the rest of the party in medical trivia with Jackie and Sienna as her teammates.</p><p>She’s had more than enough to drink by that point, so when Elijah dared her to dance on the table, she was more than game. Climbing onto the table, barely managing to balance on her high heels without falling, she threw her hands up in triumph.</p><p>“Bryce, turn the music up, I want to dance- oh!”</p><p>She twisted and turned, but before she could lose her balance, she found herself in the very safe embrace of Ethan Ramsey, who wrapped her in his arms and pulled her down from the table.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. Come here.”</p><p>Claire fell onto his shoulders, her skirt riding up dangerously higher. He brushed the material downwards, saving her some embarrassment and party attendees some intriguing sights at the very least.</p><p>He walked them to the room on the side of the building, only then letting her feet touch the ground. She placed her hands on his shoulders, firmly gripping him as she slid down the front of his body.</p><p>“My hero.” She mumbled, pressing her lips to his neck. It took herculean effort to brush her advances away, especially when she was this enticing, but he knew better. He found a place for them to sit, gathering her into his arms and pulling her into his arms to keep her comfortable.</p><p>“Do you need to rest?” Ethan asked, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. She shook her hand, twisting in his embrace until she straddled him.</p><p>“I need <em>you.</em>”</p><p>“I’m flattered, Rookie, but now’s not the time. Tell me what else you need.”</p><p>She squeezed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously, then leaned forward to kiss him softly. With her lips against his, she whispered.</p><p>“I really do need you. Only you. Right here, with me.”</p><p>“Then that’s what you shall have.” He nodded, pressing a soothing kiss to her forehead, and wrapping his arms around her tighter.</p><p>~</p><p>“I found them!” Jackie opened the door, shouting over her back. Ethan looked away from the window, sitting both him and Claire up slowly. “You guys finally got decent at hiding. Lord knows you both sucked at it back in the day.”</p><p>The pair shared an amused look, standing up and straightening their clothes before going back. She caught his hand, tangling their fingers together, lazy smile lighting up Ethan’s face.</p><p>The main room holding the party hasn’t changed all that much since they last saw it. The lights dimmed, there was significantly less food and alcohol on the counters and the music was much more chaotic than it used to be. This time, it was Claire that pulled Ethan into her arms and onto the dancefloor, pressing their cheeks together. Despite the music not entirely fitting the mood they were in, they danced closely to one another, light smiles residing on their features.</p><p>“I could spend the whole night with you. Right here, in my arms.” He mused under his breath, looking right into her eyes with determination.</p><p>“You bet I’ll be in your arms for the whole night. In more ways than one.” Claire promised, winking at him cheekily and observing with delight how a gentle blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>“Then what else am I supposed to do?”</p><p>A helpless grin was all he could manage before his lips found hers, gently kissing her, as though it was easier than breathing air. Their surroundings blended into a marvelous fusion of sights and sounds, drowning out everything.</p><p>~</p><p>Midnight was crawling closer and closer, and with that, a new year, full of possibilities. Ethan twirled Claire up until it was minutes until the countdown, at which point, she pulled him outside, their bodies shielded from the view by the alcove.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted to get me alone.” He grinned, turning them around to press her against the column. She traced her hand around his neck, drawing their bodies a bit closer.</p><p>“Where would you even get that idea? I’m just enjoying my time with boyfriend.”</p><p>Before he could come up with some witty response, his body was hauled onto hers, brought closer by her hands, gripping his shoulders to pull him closer, and by her legs, wrapping around him to press their bodies as close as physics would allow.</p><p>They became entangled in a wild wave of desire and longing, stealing each other’s breaths and peeking into each other’s minds. Ethan grounded his hips into hers, a broken groan falling from his lips at the sensation. Claire smiled against him, letting his head trail downwards to tease the skin of her neck and chest, the flimsy fabric of her top giving way to his fingers. A wave of goosebumps washed over her body, the sensations he was eliciting pulling her away from the reality.</p><p>Fireworks suddenly erupted in the sky, illuminating their faces, lights reflected in their eyes. They broke the kiss, both of them turning towards the colorful show, high above their heads. Claire remained focused on the various images on the grand navy background, missing the way Ethan focused solely on her. He caught the smallest changes in her expressions; how closely she examined the shapes high above them; how the loud explosions make her twitch slightly, how the cheers of her friends pulled her attention away from the place she was in for just a little while.</p><p>And then she came back to him, truly and completely, staring at him with wonder in her eyes. Her hands traced the features of his face, her fingers brushing the lines of his cheekbones tenderly.</p><p>“Happy New Year.” Claire muttered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Ethan gathered her into his arms once more, getting lost in the way her green irises sparkled with happiness.</p><p>“With you, every year is going to be happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>